In the case of executing processing on some of a plurality of objects displayed on a touch panel or the like, the processing is generally executed by performing an operation for executing desired processing after selecting objects to be processed through a user interface. Further, when there are many objects to be processed and few objects not to be processed among a plurality of displayed objects, a user interface that, after selecting objects not to be processed, reverses the selected objects and non-selected objects is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1 below).